Life's Unexpectations
by theballingtwinsx
Summary: In merely a few minutes, Emma's life had changed forever. She could no longer just be a diva, now she would have a new title, for the rest of her life. The hardest part about this huge surprise, was finding a way to break the news to the other person involved. (I'm terrible at summaries, sorry!)


**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Alright, time's up... Are you ready?" Paige asked as she stood up from sitting on the edge of the tub.

Emma took a deep breath and held it in as she sat on top of the covered toilet seat. She was not ready. The two minutes went by as slow as possible, it felt like she was waiting for an hour, yet she still wasn't prepared. How could anyone ever be prepared in this situation? She started fiddling with her fingers as Paige picked up the thing that would define Emma's entire future. Paige picked up the home pregnancy test and looked at it to read the results as her eyes widened. Emma watched Paige's facial expression and suddenly felt all the butterflies in the world fluttering in her stomach. She exhaled deeply trying to get the nerves away.

"What does it say? Is it positive? Negative?" Her voice was shaky and she stood up waiting for Paige's response. Paige was still looking down at the results with both of her eyebrows raised. "Paige!" Emma shouted impatiently.

Paige looked up from the test and to the blonde woman standing in front of her. "It's positive." She finally said.

Emma swallowed hard as she took the test from Paige's hands to see it for herself. "Oh God," she couldn't look away from the plus sign that was planted on the stick.

"It could be a false positive," Paige reminded her, "Maybe you should do it again, just to be sure."

Emma was in great shock as she shook her head, "There's no way this is false." she looked up at the raven haired diva, "I mean this explains the morning sickness, my missed periods-" she paused momentarily, "but you're right. I should take another test to be sure."

Paige bent down to pick up the bag that had another unopened pregnancy test in it. They had purchased two just to be safe. Emma really didn't think she could handle another 2 minutes of waiting, but she really wanted to be sure.

Minutes later, Emma looked at the second home pregnancy test for the results, and there it was. She looked up to her best friend and nodded, "It's positive again."

Paige looked at the test as Emma turned it to face her. "Wow." was all Paige could say at the moment. She looked at the Australian diva then opened her mouth to speak again, "How do you feel about all of this?"

Emma slightly shook her head, "I- I don't know." She let out a little laugh, confusing Paige. "I guess... I'm excited...?" Paige grinned at her before moving toward her to pull her into a tight hug. Paige usually wasn't the kind to give out hugs very often, but her best friend was going to have a baby, this was the best exception. They both pulled away and started laughing.

"How are you going to tell Dean?" Paige asked as she sat back down on the side of the tub.

Emma bit her bottom lip nervously. "I don't know. Should I just say it? I don't know what to do." she said as the nerves flooded back into her stomach.

"Well, how do you think he'll react?" Paige questioned with concern.

Emma shrugged, "I know you think he's not capable of being affectionate or-"

Paige shook her head as she smiled, "No. That was then, but as much as I can't stand him, he's changed. I can see it, and it's all because of you. I think you've made him a better person."

Emma placed her hands on her cheeks trying to stop the huge smile that was on her face causing Paige to laugh again. "Do you think he'll be happy?" Emma asked as she brought her hands back down.

Paige shrugged with one shoulder, "All I know is that Dean loves you. He _really_ loves you. So yeah, I can see him being happy."

Emma felt chills up and down her spine as she started to think of ways to break the news to Dean.

* * *

The next day had arrived and all the superstars and divas were entering the arena that would be hosting Monday Night Raw for the night. Emma hadn't seen Dean yet but she did text casually back and forth with him throughout the day. There was no way she was going to tell him about the life growing inside of her through the phone.

She and Paige entered the divas' locker room and set their bags down as some of the other divas chatted away.

"Did you tell him yet?" Paige whispered to Emma. Emma shook her head in response. She didn't tell anyone yet and she really wanted Dean to be the first, aside from Paige. Just then, they noticed the room grow silent and turned around to see what was going on.

Stephanie McMahon, head of the creative team and their boss, had entered the locker room and greeted the divas. She started telling them about what creative had planned for the division and what matches were scheduled for the night.

"Nikki, we're going to have you in a 3 on 1 handicap match tonight against Alicia Fox, Eva Marie, and Rosa." Nikki took a deep breath as she nodded. Stephanie turned her attention to Emma, "but before that, I want Emma to work against Cameron tonight. With Naomi on commentary. I'll have one of the officials give you the details." Stephanie smiled at the divas, "Good luck tonight, ladies." before turning away to head out the door.

Emma had a mini panic attack within because there was no way she could go out into that ring tonight, knowing she's pregnant. Paige looked at her waiting for her to say something. Emma really wanted Dean to know before anyone else, but she really didn't have a choice right now.

"I can't..." she finally spoke up, causing Stephanie to turn around with a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean you _can't_?" Stephanie responded in disbelief that the fairly new diva had the nerve to refuse to work a match tonight.

_Oh God, she does not look happy. _Emma thought to herself.

"Unless you aren't medically cleared to compete, there is no reason why you _can't_ work tonight." Stephanie informed her with zero amusement on her face. All eyes were on Emma and she felt like she was going to throw up. Okay, yes, she _was_ going to throw up. She covered her mouth and quickly scanned the locker room and found the bathroom. She quickly made her way to it leaving Stephanie McMahon there in shock. The other divas looked at each other not sure what to say. Stephanie turned her attention to Paige who was headed into the bathroom to check on Emma. Stephanie shook her head in annoyance before following both divas into the bathroom.

"Hey, are you gonna be alright?" Paige asked as she rubbed Emma's back, who was face first into the toilet. Emma took a deep breath as she stood to her feet and flushed it all down. She felt so much better now as she nodded to Paige. They heard the door open and close and quickly turned their attention to their boss who was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Do you care to explain what's going on? Are you sick?" she asked with a very serious tone.

Paige rubbed Emma's arm to comfort her. Stephanie tilted her head to side still waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not sick-" Emma spoke with a timid voice. Stephanie was growing very impatient because she had places to be and a show to run. "I'm actually... pregnant." Emma finally said. It was hard for her to hear herself say it out loud, and it was even harder having to say it for the first time to someone other than Dean.

Stephanie opened her mouth and let out a quiet "ohhh." Emma smiled nervously. "Well congratulations then. Although, you could have went about this a lot more professionally."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to be able to tell the father first, so I didn't get the chance to tell you guys yet." Emma said apologetically.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "The father_ is_ Ambrose right?" This was none of Stephanie's business of course but she was a bit curious since Emma said _the father_ instead of Dean's name.

"Yes! Of course." Emma quickly replied.

Stephanie smiled at Emma's quick response, "Okay, well I wish the two of you the best of luck. I'll let the officials and writers know that you won't be competing for a while. We'll give you some time to figure things out and make some decisions. You can let us know when you have things worked out."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Emma asked.

"Well, I mean, you have options here so we're going to give you time to decide what you're going to do. Whether you want time off for your pregnancy, or if you decide to, you know..."

Emma nearly gasped, "Oh no, there's no way I'd ever do that. I definitely would like the time off." she responded promptly. Stephanie smiled then put a hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before exiting the bathroom and divas locker room. Emma sighed deeply as Paige pulled her into a side hug. They exited the bathroom and of course as soon as the other divas saw them they stopped their chatter and some of them watched Emma and Paige. Paige shot them a very sarcastic smile causing them to stop their staring.

* * *

After sitting in the locker room alone for some time, Emma finally thought of the perfect way to tell Dean. She suddenly felt so excited at her idea and pulled her phone of her bag to text him. She told him she was leaving the arena and heading back to her and Paige's hotel room. She stood up to her feet and put her jacket on. She received a message back from Dean asking her why she was leaving and if she was okay. She smiled before responding: _I'm fine, just meet me in my hotel room after the show. _

She and Dean didn't share hotel rooms, because WWE usually arranged things like that. Emma and Paige were the newer divas to be called up to the main roster so they traveled and stayed together, while Dean traveled with Roman Reigns. Though they were no longer known as The Shield, the guys were still close and still shared hotel rooms and rental cars. On screen, Seth was known as the guy who turned his back on his bothers to join The Authority and Dean hated his guts, but off screen they were all still good friends. Seth just couldn't travel with them anymore for the sake of the storyline.

"You're leaving already?" Emma looked up from her phone to see Paige had entered the locker room.

She nodded, "I have some things I need to take care of." Emma notified her.

"Okay. Do you need help with anything?" Paige asked sincerely.

Emma smiled, "I'm going to tell him tonight but I want to do it in private."

Paige raised an eyebrow, "Are you kicking me out of my own hotel room?" she said trying to sound offended jokingly. Emma gave Paige her best puppy dog face. "Okay, okay, fine. I guess I'll just stay with Summer in the mean time." Emma grinned widely before throwing her arms tightly around Paige. "Alright, I think I've given you enough hugs to last a lifetime." Paige groaned.

Emma pulled away and laughed, "Thank you."

"Let me know how it goes." Paige said as Emma grabbed her luggage. She nodded then gave Paige one more quick hug before exiting the locker room.

* * *

Later on, in Emma's hotel room, she sat and watched Raw to kill time. The show was near the end and as time went on her nervousness started to get the best of her. She was scared, nervous, excited, impatient, and happy all at the same time. She had prepared everything as she planned and now she just had to play the waiting game. She wanted everything to be romantic because this had to be a moment she would remember forever and someday tell her child about. She started to wonder if maybe she did a little too much. Before coming back to her hotel room, she went to a store and picked up a few things. She had candles, rose petals, and something else that was very important. She was also dressed very nicely. She knew Dean wasn't into all this romantic stuff but she really wanted this to be special for the both of them.

Raw had ended and her heart felt like it was ready to jump out of her chest. She looked at the time and knew Dean would be making his way over soon. She got up to light the candles. When she was done she sat back down and basically stared at the time.

As more time went on her palms became sweaty and she couldn't keep her hands still. She had never been more nervous about anything in her entire life.

She finally heard a knock on the door a little over twenty minutes later and felt her heart skip a beat. She stood up and brushed her hands down on the dress she was wearing to smoothen out the wrinkles. She walked towards the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

When the door opened, Dean looked in and noticed the dimmed lights. He looked down at the beautiful blonde woman standing in front of him. She took his hand in hers and led him inside before closing the door. As he walked with her, he observed the room, the candles, and spotted the rose petals near them.

"What's going on? Why'd you leave the show so soon?" He asked as he looked back down to her.

This was it, it was now or never, Emma thought. She took another deep breath trying to shake the nerves. She reached her hand up and grabbed hold of his gray jacket to pull it off of him. He took off the jacket and eyed her curiously. Emma was awfully quiet and hadn't said a word to him yet.

"Alright, Blondie, you're making me nervous. What's going on?" He asked as he followed her to the couch. They sat down and Emma reached over to grab a small gift box that was sitting near one of the candles on the coffee table in front of them. She handed it to him, her hands were visibly shaking with excitement and anxiety. He raised an eyebrow before taking the box from her hand. "Did I forget something? Is today some kind of anniversary or something? I'm sorry I-"

She cut him off and couldn't help but giggle. "No. You didn't forget anything. Just open it."

He looked at her skeptically then tugged at the bow that was tied on top of the little box.

She bit her lip anxiously as she watched him slowly open it. He opened the box and furrowed his eyebrows with a confused look on his face. She started playing with her nails and continued biting her lip as she watched him pull the object of the gift box.

"A pacifier?" he held it up to observe it then looked back at Emma. She nodded her head slowly in response waiting for him to put the pieces together.

"Why?" he asked as he placed it back in the box. She gave him a _are you kidding me_ look because he should have understood by now.

"Because we're going to need it..." she said still trying to get him to comprehend.

And suddenly it struck him and he raised both of his eyebrows as his mouth opened in shock. "Wait, you're not- are you-" he couldn't get the words out.

She smiled and took his hand in hers and nodded. "I am... I'm pregnant."

Dean froze and had a blank expression on his face. A million thoughts began running through his head.

Her smile quickly faded when he didn't say anything. "Dean?"

He didn't respond, he was in shock. He let go of her hands and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

This was not the reaction she expected from him. She thought he would express some sort of happiness or excitement. She watched him and swallowed hard as he stood up then turned the lights on. He placed both of his hands up behind his head as he paced back and forth in front of her with not an inch of happiness on his face. Emma felt her heart sink in her chest and suddenly all of her excitement and joy escaped her. She stood up and with sorrow in her voice said, "I- I'm so sorry." When he didn't even look at her it felt like someone had punched her right in her gut. She started to feel tears form in her eyes and she couldn't handle it. She needed to be away from him. She shook her head trying to fight back her tears then quickly made her way past him into the bathroom. She locked the door and sat herself down on the floor against the wall then hugged her knees close to her.

Dean slowly closed his eyes and felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. He didn't realize what he did until he heard the door shut because he was lost in his thoughts. He was in shock, he felt like he was blindsided by all of this. He didn't mean to make it seem like he was pissed over it, he wasn't. He wasn't excited about it, but he certainly wasn't mad about it. He picked up the box and looked at the pacifier once more and sighed. He put it down and walked over the bathroom. He tried to turn the knob to open the door then realized it was locked. He leaned against it, "Emma, can you open the door?"

She didn't respond. Dean rubbed his face with his hand, "Please." Still no response, and he was a very impatient man that often lost his temper quickly. "Emma, open the door." He demanded, while trying hard not to intimidate her. He waited but there was nothing again. He clenched his jaw. "You know I will break down this door if I have to. Is that what you want?"

Emma sighed and stood up. If she knew anything, it was that Dean really would break it down if she didn't open it and she really didn't want to have to explain it to the hotel manager. She used her hand to wipe the tears on her face before opening it.

When she opened the door, the first thing he noticed were her puffy eyes and he instantly began to hate himself. He made his way into the bathroom past her and took a seat on the edge of the bath tub. He rubbed his face with both of hands again then looked up at Emma. He nodded his head to the side telling her to take a seat. She took a deep breath obeying and sat next to him on the tub.

"Dean, I get it. This isn't what you want." she said as she pushed her blonde locks behind her ear.

"We've been together for six months." He announced as if she didn't already know. It was a great six months and he had fallen in love with her so fast. "We wrestle for a living." He said announcing another fact. "We're on the road over 300 days a year." He continued. "We-"

"Dean." She stopped him, "I know all of this. I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head, he couldn't stand to hear her apologize for this. "Don't do that. It takes two to make a baby."

"You don't want to have a baby, it's perfectly clear to me. I don't want you to sacrifice your lifestyle for me." It hurt her to say these things but she had to, "If you want out-"

She stopped talking when she saw Dean raise his eyebrows. "What are you saying?" he asked her.

"You haven't said a single positive thing about this since you found out. You just listed all the reasons why you don't want to have a baby." She responded.

"That doesn't mean that I'm looking for an out. I didn't see this coming, I'm just processing it. You really think I wouldn't want to be in my kid's life?" Now he was starting to get upset. Emma shrugged and he shook his head at her a bit in disbelief.

"Listen to me, alright? I'm not the kind of guy that likes to kiss babies, and I'm not gonna lie, I've never been the biggest fan of kids. They annoy the shit out of me." She started to feel the tears build in her eyes again. "I like being able to go out every night and hangout with the guys. I hate the thought of changing shitty diapers. I can be a scumbag sometimes, Emma. And we all know that I don't have a lot of patience. We're WWE Superstars. Have you even stopped to think about what this is going to do to your career? How many divas on the roster right now have a kid?"

Now the tears had fallen from her eyes again as he spoke. She just wanted him to stop talking because she couldn't handle all of the negativity coming from his mouth. "We're going to be off the road for a long time. Our careers will never be the same." He shook his head as he continued. "No... I never saw myself being a dad, not now, not ever." She looked away from him and wiped the fountain of tears that was pouring down her face. "But despite all of that," He sighed before reaching his hand up to turn her face towards him, "I'm not going anywhere." She furrowed her eyebrows and felt her stomach tighten when she heard his words. "I'm gonna be here in this kid's life and I will be the best that I can be." She felt relief make it's way into her body as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer to him. She nuzzled her head into his neck as his chin rested on her head.

"I love you so much it scares me. So we're in this together, Blondie." He said before planting a kiss onto her hair and rubbing her arm gently with his hand.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but part of me wants to continue it. I have some ideas and I want to add another pairing on the side, but I'm not sure if I _will_ continue it yet. I guess it really all depends on how you guys feel about this and if you liked it or not. Reviews would be super appreciated! :)**


End file.
